GleeTwilight
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: This is a crossover of Glee and Twilight, I do not own Glee or Twilight, this is Twilight with the Glee characters in it instead. Enjoy!
1. Scene 1

Kurt=Bella, Blaine=Edward, Jeff=Alice, Nick=Jasper, Sebastian=Rosalie, Hunter=Emmett, Wes=Carlisle, David=Esme, Adam=Jacob, Burt=Charlie,

**Glee/Twilight**

I've never given much thought to how I would die but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. So I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. I would miss Lima, I'd miss glee club, I would miss my loving erratic hovering dad and his new wife, but I had to escape to just live life. So I'm going to spend some time with my friend, and this will be a good thing, I think.

In the state of Ohio, with a constant cover of clouds and rain theirs a small town named Westerville population 3,120 people this is where I'm moving. My friends Rachel she's a singer at Westerville College. You're a lot taller Kurt, mph I must've grown a lot since I last saw you, you have. I used to come up to visit every week but it's been months. We built some shelves on the bathroom, oh right one bathroom. Pretty good work lamp, sales lady picked up the bed stuff, thanks. Well ok then. One of the best things about Rachel is she doesn't hover.

(Beep, Beep)

Kurt you remember Sam right, yeah man your looking good, still dancing, I'm glad you're here Burt hasn't shut up about it since he told me you were coming, ok keep exaggerating and ill run you into the mud, right after I ram you in the ankles. I'm Adam we used to make mud pies when we were little, right now I remember, are they always like this, it's getting worse its old age. So what do you think, about what? You're homecoming present, this, just bought it of Sam here. I totally rebuilt the engine. Come on, oh my gosh this is like perfect. I told you she love it, oh yeah I'm down with the kids. Oh yeah dude you're the bomb.

Ok, umm you got to double pump the clench but other than that you're good to go. Do you want to ride to school or something? Actually I go to school on the reservation. Oh right, right that's too bad it would have been nice to know one person.

My first day at a new school, its March middle of the semester, great. Your Kurt Hummel the new transfer, hi I'm Eli the eyes and ears of this place, is there anything you need tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on. I'm more of insolence type, great your headline for the future I'm on the paper and your news baby front page, please don't, don't worry no future ok.

I am so sorry I told them not to let me play, hey don't worry about it hey you're the new guy, Kurt, hey I'm Ben. He's got a great spike doesn't he I'm Rebecca by the way, hey your from Lima right, yeah, aren't people from Lima supposed to be like really tan, yeah that's probably why they kicked me out.

Sup Benny you met my home boy Kurt, oh your home boy, no my home boy. (Kiss) Oh my God it's like first grade all over again, you're the shiny new toy, smile (flash) sorry I needed to can it for the future, the futures dead Melissa don't bring it up again. It's ok I just…. Its ok I got your back baby. I guess I'll right another report on teen drinking, I mean you could always go for eating disorders, swim padding on the swim team, that's actually a good one, we are talking about Olympic size.

Who are they? The Warblers, their Dr. and Mr. Warblers foster kids they moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago they kind of keep to themselves, yeah because their all together like together, together the short brown hair guy that's Sebastian and the big dark haired one Hunter, their like a thing. I'm not even sure if that's legal. Well there not actually related, I know but they live together, it's weird. The tall blond is Jeff he's really weird and he's with Nick the one who looks like he's in pain. Who's he? That's Blaine Warbler totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently now one here seems to be good enough for him, like I care. Don't waste your time, more than planning on it.

...


	2. Scene 2

**Chapter.2**

Hello Ben and, ah yes Mr. Hummel I'm Mr. Shuster. Hi, pass, thank you, and here is your stuff, have a seat.

There has to be something open physics, algebra, no I'm sorry every class is full… hold on sweetie.

Hey Kurt remember me, I played Santa one year, yea sue he hasn't had a Christmas since he was five, bet I made an impression though didn't I, always do. Hey those kids love those little bottle's, let the kid eat his salad Sue, and when you're done ill bring out your favorite cram Brule remember, your dad still has it every Wednesday.

Hey son if everything goes well with Carol we could be moving to New York. (_Please insert another 1.25$ for an additional three minutes). _Hey dad where's your phone, ok don't laugh I didn't lose my power cord it ran away, I literally repel technology. I miss you, I miss you too. How's it down there? Are they being nice to you? Well there all very welcoming. Oh no tell me all about it, it doesn't even matter, yes it does Kurt, listen I have homework to do, I'll talk to you later, ok love you, yeah love you too.

**Chapter.3** TBC


End file.
